


Mandi

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Pada saat terburukku, aku ingin mandi.





	Mandi

_Aku ingin mandi_

_Dengan lumpur dan abu_

_Lalu kan kusiram debu dengan api_

_Agar musnah bara yang terkandung dalam jiwa_

_Kubekukan tubuhku supaya padam arangnya_

_Aku ingin mandi_

_Mengelap hatiku dengan batu-batu kerikil tajam_

_Ingin kukorek segala prasangka dunia_

_Pada saat-saat terburukku, aku ingin mati dan mengakhiri hidupku dengan kata-kata liar_

_Aku pun mandi_

_Memasuki tangga yang dialiri oleh ludah_

_Aku tercebur ke dalam bisa mulut orang yang berbusa_

_Aku tergigit toksin yang meledak hingga ke telinga_

_Kesakitan, aku tak pernah menjerit sedemikian lantang_

_Pikiran dan tubuhku rusak karena tersiram air panas_

_Tubuhku melepuh dan bernanah_

_Aku jijik merasa seperti ini_

_Untuk ke sekian kalinya, aku berteriak lagi_

_Aku pun selesai mandi_

_Kupinjam handuk tanah liatmu_

_Selimuti aku sebelum aku kautaruh di dalamnya_

_Kubur aku dan taburi rangkaian bunga_

_Aku terengah-engah melalui pendakian yang panjang_

_Melalui lorong-lorong yang dingin, aku menyelam_

_Melalui terowongan tergelap, aku merangkak_

_Melalui jaring-jaring, aku mengudara_

_Orang-orang tak pernah paham apa maksudku_

_Mereka menguntit membawa cambuk_

_Aku pontang-panting berlari sambil terus bergumam_

“Mengapa mereka tidak bisa diam?”

_Sesudah mandi, aku memakai baju_

_Namun, menurutku sudah tidak ada waktu_

_Segera kurebut pakaian itu dan dengan kaki telanjang, aku berlari_

_Menjauhi, vihara, kelentang, gereja, dan candi_

_Aku tak mau dan tak sudi bahkan tak mungkin bersembunyi di ketiaknya_

_Jaraknya tinggal satu mil lagi_

_Aku tahu hidupku akan segera berakhir_

_Kugunakan sisa-sisa kekuatanku untuk mengejar, entah apa di sana_

_Yang kuingat hanya Cahaya! Cahaya!_

_Aku gemetar dan bangunan hitam itu mendekat_

_Napasku perlahan memendek_

_Kakiku akhirnya sampai di bangunan kubus itu saat kudengar suara desingan yang akrab di kuping_

_Dan sebelum aku mengizinkan hal itu terjadi, aku membuat permintaan_

_Aku berharap dunia mengenangku bukan sebagai pengkhianat_

_Tetapi sebagai seseorang yang hanya aku dan Dia yang tahu_

_Aku berharap orang-orang menganggapku sebagai pejuang_

_Dari beberapa kebenaran, ada kebenaran sejati_

_Kuturunkan tanganku dan aku tersenyum_

_Dan saat suara memekakkan telinga menembusku_

_Maka sempurnalah ritual mandiku_

_Aku ingin mandi_

_Dengan bahagia dan tawa_

_Aku pun mandi_

_Melalui penaklukan gagah berani_

_Aku selesai mandi_

_Dengan senyuman seseorang nomor satu di bumi_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 18 Agustus 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah mmebaca : )


End file.
